Summary: Overall This proposal takes advantage of the extensive expertise and infrastructure that has evolved from our Oregon Roybal Center for Aging & Technology (ORCATECH) which developed a standardized framework for conducting technology-related research in relevant populations, and a home-based platform to facilitate a wide array of research use cases attuned to the older population. Thus, the Center has focused on creating necessary research procedures, a unique Life Laboratory of community volunteers and researchers, basic functional algorithms of human health-related activity and intervention outcome measures, and distinctive collaborations to create new knowledge and facilitate knowledge exchange and dissemination. In this proposal, we propose to build on this unique experience and infrastructure to create a new Roybal translational research center, ORCASTRAIT (Oregon Roybal Center for CAre Support Translational Research Advantaged by Integrating Technology). Adhering to NIH Stage Model principles. ORCASTRAIT is designed to facilitate the wise use of technology to improve care provider support, affording the ready capacity to conduct (or ?orchestrate?) staged intervention research by providing a ready infrastructure to conduct necessary early studies and to train and educate researchers in the optimal use and application of technology in their interventions. Specific Aims are to: 1. Support a unique organizational infrastructure that enables and accelerates the process of developing, translating and disseminating innovative care provider interventions facilitated by technology while fostering cross-disciplinary and institutional collaborations and cooperation. 2. Advance timely, real-world development of care support intervention research through: a) A focused ORCASTRAIT Life Laboratory network of AD-ADRD volunteers and care providers whose residences in the community are enabled with pervasive computing capabilities dedicated for research; b) A Response via Internet Technology and Experience (RITE) participatory research community and other related experience sampling platforms informing user activities, attitudes and beliefs; and c) Shared Data Resources. 3. Provide structured, but flexible educational opportunities to advance the research workforce attuned to integrating technology in dementia care intervention research. This will incorporate the TIPS (Technologies for Intervention Practicum and Study) program, as well as the online Technology Research and Care Support (TRACS) study modules.